Rise of Darkness
by Johsadias
Summary: The end is near, war is on the horizon. Demons rule the Earth asif it were their own world, and are beginning to gather numbers for the future world. The human's last line of defence is one half demon, the only man that has the power to save the Human rac


The Rise of Darkness

_**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own or claim to own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha characters that may, somehow, make their way into this story. But, all of the orriginal Rise of Darkness characters and abilities are compleatly mine.**_

Obsidion fingers stretch across the night sky, thunder claps in the distance. The night sky dances with bright flashes of light. A dark figure stands beside an open window, golden orbs peering in. The dense thickett of pines and oaks loom above, blocking the little light shone by the moon on this stormy night. The ground soft and moist from the seemingly endless rains.

A man dressed in white armour steps around the back corner of the shop, his eyes rest on the dark figure before his hand moves to press a button on his radio, his voice a soft whisper to avoid being heard, "I've found him, he's by the tailor's shop. I've got-" His sentence cuts short with a snapping twig under his foot. Almost before the twig breaks the figure's golden gaze shifts to the man. The guardsman closes his eyes tight, shaking his head to the left and looking down, "Damnit!" he speaks clearly, having yet to release the radio button. He looks back up to where the figure had stood, only to find a single set of footprints, facing the open window. The Guardsman releases the button and walks forward, lifting a white laser cannon up so that he is ready to fire.

The Guardsman's eyes peer into the window, but see nothing to indicate where the creature had gone, the humanoid creature was missing again. A voice blairs over the radio, "What, what the hell's going on? Where are you, and have you killed him yet?" The guardsman turns to the thickett, his eyes widdening when he notices the low golden orbs stairing at him. A cold chill runs up hi spine as the voice blairs again, "REPORT! Report damnit, report..." The radio goes silent for a long while after that. The guardsman shivering now, unable to respond, the gun slowly, and shakinly being raised to his shoulder before he takes aim and squeezes off two blasts. The blue beams of light streak, almost both at once. The dark figure become a blur as it leaps up into a looming oak, shreds up white fabric slowly drop to the ground, with blood excaping a new wound.

The creature grunsts after landing on a limb. He holds his side for a couple of seconds, trying to stop the bleeding as best he can before turning to hang upside down from the limb. His golden eyes almost glowing as he watches the other man. Curiosity surging through his mind, as pain flows through his body. Black tendrels fall nearly to the ground as he hands, motionless, watching, waiting for his chance to strike back and make his way to safety.

The guardsman's eyes widden before he jerks his gun up, his trembling fingure slowly squeezing the trigger. The creature's head jerks to the side just in time to avoid the blast from the gun. His hand moving to grab the gun, jerking it free from the guardsman before he snaps it in half. His hands then reach for the guardsman, pulling him into the darkness. A soft roar emits from the thickett before the guardsman's scream of fear and death echoes throughout the small village, followed by the sickening crunch of bones.

The radio blairs again, the voice of the other man continuing to ask for a report. The figure's hand rests on the guardsman's back before he looks around then crawls through the window. His body beaten and bruised, lay under the window on the inside of the wall. The shop keeper walks over to the ruckus then yells out upon seeing the man's body in hisfloor, "Marie, get down here, I'm going to need some help." The large, obease man moves over to the other man, his hand moving to push a little hair out of the smaller, unconcious man's face, his eyes widening in total recognition.

_The Earth is on it's last leg, civilization has collapsed, and the world has returned into the ways of the past.Most of the technowledgy of our time has been lost, only a few remanents remaining. The nuclear holocost has opened a gate for a young breed of demons to rais up. These demons are unaffected by spirit energy and demon energy. Every man that has gone up against just one of these demons have died, except for those in the sietan line. This breed of half demons have spent their lifetimes from the moment of their existance until their death, most of these have fallen to the wraith of the Demonics, only one has been able to rais up and fight until the death of all Demonics, and he will not give up until the end of the war._

The creature steps through a door at the bottom of the stairs, his midsection covered with a large bandage wrapped around his abdomen and over his left shoulder. The golden color of his irises reflect the light as he walks, his skin was dark, yet fair. Obsidion spikes covering his scalp, four large spikes falling over his forhead and face, down to the bottom of his chin, with the back portion of his hair falling down to about the middle of his back. His body appearing to be solid muscle, well toned and lith, dispite the new injuries. A pair of black boxer-briefs cover his nether regions. He smiles, his pearly white teeth shining in the light, "Hey, Namen, thanks for taking care of me lastnight. So, do you have any cloths like my last set left?"

Namen's eyes shine with a universal kindness, and love for all those that needed it. He weighs somewhere around three hundred and ten pounds, and stands roughly six feet and two inches tall. He smiles, nodding and reaching under the counter. He pulls out the desired cloths and walks over to Kenjon. His blue eyes gaze up to the taller man, white eyebrows showing great age, as do the wrnkles of his face and white hair. "What'd you do this time Kenjon?"

Kenjon smiles, standing nearly three inches taller than Namen. His eyes close as he grins foolishly, his hand moving to the back of his head to scratch, "To be honest, I really don't know." He looks back down to Namen again, his expression becoming serious as he reaches for the cloths, "The Duke's working with the Demonics. He looked at me and had a small army of demonics attack. I took out a few, but had to get away from them, they were stronger than the other's I've fought. It's getting closer, and will possible be within your life time Namen."

The older man blinks, "That soon you think? Well, I'll be more than rea-"

"No, you won't. You'll die if you try to fight them, as will every normal man that tries. It's up to the outcasts to defend the humans" Kenjon's eyes narrow as he speaks, his voice almost double toned, his eyes beginning to glow a little, "I have to go away again, I have to become stronger."

Namen sighs, shaking his head, "Kenjon, you're already one of the strongest Sietans that this world has ever seen. Only the strongest could have the spells you do and survive them. That also means that you haven't found your full parting of Death Power. That is what you must train for. But, before you go and get yourself killed, your sister wants to see you again. And when you go by there, be sure to stop in and pay Lilian a visit. She misses you Kenjon, she wants to see you again. She wants to leave with you... The last time you left her alone almost killed her, I don't want to see her in that shape again when I go on my monthly visit to her village.

Kenjon blinks and sighs, nodding, "Alright, I'll see her. But I can't take her with me. I have to find my brother's killer. He wanted to kill me, and I have to stop him before he kills anybody else. Do you understand me Namen?"

Namen nods, and sighs looking down, "I can't imagen what it's like losing your brother the way you did. But what your father did was unnaceptable. He deserves to die for doing that to such a young boy."

Kenjon's gaze shifts to the cloths in his hands as he speaks, "You're right, and he will pay for it, in time. But after we solve the problem at hand, where's your shower?" Kenjon's gaze shifts back up to the large man, a smile resting on his lips as he awaits an answer. His noatreals flairing a little as he notices the stench of his own body odor.

Namon, chuckles softly, nodding and pointing to the door Kenjon had came out of moments before, "Up the stairs, at the end of the hall and on the left. There's only about two minutes of hot water in my heater, but you can take your shower, it should wake you up a little."

Kenjon nods, smiling and turning to walk up the stairs. Before steping in the shower he removes the bandages, stairing blankly at the large wound on his chest, the shape of a scorpion had some how been carved into the pink tissue. He sighs and steps into the shower, then whinces a little as the warm water flows over the new wounds on his body. After lathering up the water heater turns stops the flow of hot water. Kenjon jumps and screams, "Aawaa!" He then shakes his head and continues rincing himself off. He reaches for the bottle of shampoo before running his head under the stream of water, his normaly spikey hair falling flat when he wets it, seeming to fall down to the bottom of his throat in the front, and a little farther down his back. He sighs, releaved to finaly be clean then steps out, grabs a towel and begins drying off. He dries his hair with the towel then shakes it all back into place, each spike falling perfectly in place. He gets dressed and walks down stairs.

An older, and shorter woman sits behind the counter of the shop. Marie's long hair had somehow retained it's golden color, her eyes a deep green as she looks up to Ken and smiles, "Well, good morning handsome." She sits with a cup of coffee in hand, still in her robe. Her bangs fall over her forhead, curling under, as do the long tendrels falling over her back.

Kenjon smiles, streaching alittle, "Morning to you too. So, have you seen my Sacaratsu on any of the traveling merchan's trucks yet?" He looks to her, waiting almost anticipatingly for the answer. He'd never seen the weapon, but he had been informed that the white Sacaratsu was destined for him.

Marie sighs, shaking her head, "No, but every time a merchant comes around I buy a new weapon from them for you. Look at what i've gotten sofar." Marie's hands move to pull out a long drawer under the counter. She pulls the drawer out and places it on the counter top, showing him three black weapons.

Kenjon's eyes widen, "Are those what I think they are?"

"Yes, they are Ken. The three black blades that you've been looking for, the key to unlocking yourself."

Kenjon smiles, nodding. He looks over the three weapons, the black shurukin, black katana, and black wakizashi. His hand movesd to lift the shurukin, holding it up so stare through the circular hole in the center, "So, you got a belt I can barrow Marie?" His gaze shifts back to her, glad to finaly get some of his destined weapons, but wanting, more than anything, to have his Sacaratsu.

Marie nods, grabbing a belt that had already been prepaired, "Way ahead of ya youngin. Try this one on." Her hand moves to toss the black leather belt to Kenjon. Her eyes dancing a little as she watches him, "You know, Kenjon. You're going to grow into a good, strong man. Any woman would be happy to have you love them."

Kenjon smiles, looking to her before slipping the belt on. He shakes his head and looks down, "No, my past is too dark... If whoever it is that falls inlove with me finds out what I am they'd hate me. They would throw me out..." His hand moves to grab the shurukin and clamp it onto the front of the buckle, then stuff the wakizashi into the left side of his belt and the katana in the right side. He sighs and walks over to the window, looking out, "Why was I cursed with being only half human? I'm no better than anybody else, I'm lower than others."

Marie shakes her head, watching him, "You're wrong, about it all. Lilian loves you. You should let her joing your travels. And she's been getting ready for your return. And you're better than most of the other men I have ever met. You're the only man I know that would lay your life down for somebody else, and forgive that person for turning and trying to kill you... Kenjon, everybody else I know would have lashed out at Marnel..."

Kenjon looks up, "So, how is Lilian doing lately? Is she over her illness?"

Marie sighs, looking down, "You should take her with you Kenjon, she's betrothed, to protect her village she's marring a man she doesn't even love, and you're the only one that can save her and the village." Her voice slowly fills with anger as she speaks, trying to inforce her seniority of age on Kenjon, "You must save her, if you love her, you will save her."

Ken's eyes narrow as he listens, "Alright then. I'll save her... If I'm the only one that can save the village, does that mean that somebody's found the white Sacaratsu?" His voice fills with optimism as he thinks about this. He almost couldn't keep himself from going, hoping to see Lilian once more, and hoping to get the blade that he is destined to wield.

"Kenjon Sietan," Namen's voice blares from behind, "you cannot go out there right now. The guards are still running about, now step away from the window before we're suspected of tre-" His words cut short as Kenjon opens the heavy wooden door and steps outside. He turns and begins walking down the wooden plank sidewalk. His body hadn't healed yet, but he was determined to get to his friend's aid.

A guardsman catches Kenjon out of the corner of his eye and begins in quick strides to follow him. Once he reaches three steps behind the other man he raises his gun and stops, his voice loud and firm, "That's far enough. Stop right there and turn around." The guardsman's white helmet down with the eyelets covered by a red plastic membrain. His finger on the trigger, fidgiting.

Kenjon ignores the man and continues walking. His head tilting to the side as a blue beam of light shoots by his cheek, a few strands of hair falling before the beam collides with the wall of a building, producing a rather large hole in the wodden wall. Ken stops and turns towards the man, his eyes narrowing, "Can I help you?" His voice firm, filled with an anger that had already been agrevated.

The guardsman walks a little closer, nodding, "Are you the demon Kenjon?" his voice shaky, filled with anxiety as he speaks. His finger twitching a little as he holds the gun, almost itching to pull the trigger.

Kenjon's eyes narrow as he looks to the man, "Demon? If you are refering to me as the man that defied the duke's direct order to step aside and let the demonics devour an innocent family, then yes. But otherwise, no, I'm not your man." His fists clench at his side as he strains to hold in his anger or the superior race. In Kenjon's heart the half-demons are lower than both humans and demons, he was supposed to obey any command given to him by any human, as long as it ment the safety of others. Rarely did any of the commands he was given result in the safety of others, meaning that he rarely obeyed any command given him.

The guardsman steps closer, his finger tightening against the trigger as he speaks, "Kenjon Sietan, I have a warrent for your death. You have been sentenced to death by the laser, if you comply it will be painless. Do you comply?" His finger twitches as a small red dot appears on Kenjon's forhead. Upon no responce he lashes out, "DO YOU COMPLY?"

Kenjon's eyes narrow a little more, the golden portion of his eyes glowing. He shakes his head, his arm lifting, hand palm out. A small blue orb appears in his palm before he begins to speak, "No, I will not comply. I have something I have to do. You will let me go, or you will die with my trying to save her. An innocent girl is being forced into an unwanted and uneeded marriage with an insaine maniacle dominearing freak. If she doesn't marry him her village will be destroyed, or, I can step in and keep her from being married to a man she hates, and save her village, or I can go with you and let her get married, and possibly have the entire village destroyed. Which is your desision, let me go, or die?"

The guardsman blinks under his helmet as he steps back from the orb, having heard only one word, "die". His hands begin to shake violently before he trips over a lose plank. He crabwalks backwards a few feew before rolling over, jumping to his feet and running. The gun remains on the ground, left and forgotten, the guardsman stumbling, falling and skidding before moving back to his feet and running again.

Kenjon chuckles, dropping his hand. The orb vanishes before he turns and begins jogging, eventualy sprinting until he could reach the edge of the town he had been in search of. Two dark figures step from the shadows, their red eyes glowing brightly, "Ohh, Kenjon Sietan? From what we heard, you will make a tastey treat, and provide us with amazing strength." Which one had said it was uncertain to Ken, neither of their bottom jaws seemed to move. The night had fallen, the wedding ceremony just beginning.

Ken blinks, looking between the two, "Out of my way. I have to stop that wedding." With that said Ken runs towards the two of them and jumps up, trying to leap over the wall. The demon on the left leaps up, and seemingly, in the same movement kicks Kenjon in the stomach, spins and kicks him in the forhead. Kenjon's form streaks towards the ground, a large cloud of dust lifting up as he collides with the gtround. Ken looks up to the two then kips back up to his feet. His eyes scan between the two, sizing them up and mentaly searching for the signs of their demon power. His eyes widden as he realizes, "You two, you're the shadow brothers. Invincible in the shadows, and un tracable power..."

The brother on the left steps forward, nodding, "Yes, we are. And my name is Tigromove, and my younger btother is Tingroliu." Tigromove's form seems to vanish, simultaniously reappearing behind Kenjon's. Kenjon's six foot four body seems small compaired to the taller Tigromove, his form eight foot three. His hand moves to rest on Kenjon's head, only to fall through blank air. His glowing red eyes scan around him before widdening at the scream of his brother. He wheels around to watch the slash of a black blade, his brother's form growing stiff.

Kenjon slices a total of three times, his black blade screaming with the howl of the banchee. He drops back to his feet, his form shrouded in darkness, the two golden orbs stairing out towards Tigromove, one spike of hair falling over his left eye, compleatly covering it. The smaller man vanishes again.

The men and women within, attending the wedding ceremony stiffen then jump to their feet, looking around for the source of the banchee's shriek.

Tigromove turns around, his hand catching that of the smaller man before Kenjon's foot slams into his cheek, sending the larger man flying back into the stone wall behind him, his hand opening to drop Kenjon. The wall crumbles, and falls with the force of the large demon. Tigromove growls and leaps back through the hole, his fist connecting squarly with Kenjon's cheek, sending him flying back. Kenjon summersaults then lands on his feet, the fingers of his left hand trail along leaving a trail of dust in the air as he skids to a stop. Ken smiles, then stands straight, "Now, let's get serious." Tigromove nods, then seems to vanish, Kenjon's eyes widden in realization as his form flies back. His form doubling over backwards as tigromove reappears behind him, his elbow burried deep in Kenjon's back. Tigromove grabs him by the back of the neck then leaps up, dragging Ken's limp body with him. Upon reaching the desired height tigromove throws Kenjon towards the ground.

Kenjon's form shoots like a rocket, only to be followed by a large, bright red orb. The ground quakes with the impact of Kenjon's body, then again with the impact and explosion of the blast. The men and women in the ceremony look about, grabbing their chairs. Lilian's blond hair falls under the long white veil, her brown eyes dancing as she smiles, turning away from the priest and her groom, "He's here, Kenjon's here. And he will save me, and the village. He will stop you..."

Duke Belmond' eyes narrow, "So, he made it past the guardsmen... I don't think he'll make it past the demons guarding the entrence. In fact, I think he's dead now." With this said his hand moves to grab Lilian's shoulder, turning her back towards the priest, "Finish, NOW!"

Ken stands, looking up to Tigromove. His new shirt torn from one shoulder, hanging from that arm at the wrist, the side seem still attached to the sleve. The shirt hangs from his left shoulder, the sleve torn from the elbow. The right knee of his pants missing as he stands, his covered shoulder alittle infront of him with that arm hanging before his left leg, the pants torn from his knee down to just a small portion folding over his shoe. Ken smiles alittle, breathing heavy, golden eyes following the larger demon's movements before he leaps forward, "You're mine now Tigromove. You've shown me more than enough for me to defeat you." Ken's form vanishes just before he reaches the larger demon, his hand moving to unsheath the wakizashi before he slashes.

Tigromove howls in pain, his left arm falling to the ground, the blade having sliced through his arm about half way between the shoulder and elbow. The demon's blood falls to the ground in what seems to be an endless flow. tigromove shoots forward, his arm and legs streaching behind him, leaving Kenjon standing with his foot in the air, in the form of a Tae Kwon Do side kick. Tigromove flips, then lands, turning to face Kenjon. He clenches his fist then lostens it again, his claws extending before he charges forward again at the smaller man, "You're mine Kenjon Sietan. You'll be my next meal." He says before leaping up, then slashing with his claw.

Kenjon follows these movements before, non-chalantly, slashing up into the claw, splitting the arm. He quickly resheaths the blade and leaps up into the larger demon, his hand glowing black, his voice in a low roll as he speaks, "_Anon carpolone. Madesgnastegrat._ This claw will end your pathetic life. _PARTHADESTIC ANDGRESFATHION_!" Tigromove's eyes widden as the claw reaches his chest, the flesh on his back pushing out before red light shines through tears in the flesh. The demon's hand moves to rest atop Kenjon's head, the muscles on his forarm tensing and shivering as he squeezes, "I'll crush your he-" his words cut short as the red light expands, his body pulling it'self apart, into tiny shreds leaving no power or life in him.

Kenjon drops to his knees then looks to the hole. He quickly stands and runs in, his hand moving tear the shirt from his right arm, leaving it over the left portion of his chest. He barges through a set of large doors as the priest finaly says, "If none protest this wedding, I will pronounce thee man and wife." Kenjon growls out, "I protest this marriage. I'm the one she rightfully loves."

Lilian ghasps and turns to face Kenjon. After just a second she runs towards him, only to be stoppedby the firm grip of a hand on her left arm. The duke squeezses her arm, jerking her back to stand behind him before he walks forward, towards Kenjon. "Well well well, if it isn't Kenjon Sietan. How did a half demon like you get past my guards. A half demon, a man not worth the dirt under your feet, how did you get past my GUARDS!"

Kenjon smiles as he walks forward, "Easy, your guards have a little problem. They all fear for their lives. and the demons, well, the short story, they're too slow. I mean they show me everything they can do at the beginning, then just give up actualy fighting. It's really pathetic if you ask me."

The Duke growls under his breath, reaching for a gun from one of his men. He pulls it to his shoulder, the fires, "Die." As the beam reaches him, Kenjon's form vanishes, the beam vanishing aswell. The duke smiles to himself, then turns to walk back towards his bride only to crash into Kenjon's chest. Kenjon's right hand quickly moves to the duke's throat, lifting him off of his feet. The Duke's eyes widen before Kenjon throws him back, into the wall behind him, "Leave this village and Lilian alone. You've chosen to mess with the wrong people, and now you're paying for it."

The Duke grunts as he bounces off the wall, then looks up to Kenjon, listening to his words. After listening he moves back to his feet, lifting the gun back to his shoulder. He growls, looking to, and aiming at Lilian. His voice dark and harsh as he speaks, "If I can't have her, then nobody can ever have that bitch." As he says this he pulls the trigger. Kenjon leaps over infront of Lilian, his foot lifting to knock the beam away before he leaps towards the Duke, "I gave you a chance, now you've missed it. Die." he says before slamming his fist into the Duke's face. Blood spouts around Kenjon's kunckles as bones and cartelage gives way. The Duke's limp body thuds against the brick fortification about the village. Kenjon shakes the blood from his fist then scoffs at the other man, spitting at him, "Filthy corrupt trash. Scum like you shouldn't be allowed to exist, not in this world."

Lilian runs up behind Kenjon and wraps her arms around him, hugging him from behind, "Thank you, thank you soo much Kenjon. I love you." Kenjon smiles then whinces, dropping to his knees. Lilian gahsps and falls with him. She catches herself then moves infront of him, trying to brace him, "Kenjon, what's wrong?" Kenjon smiles to her, his left hand on his side as he smiles to her, "I'm alright, I'm here now. And I'll protect you as long as I live..." Kenjon's words travel off before he begins coughing loudly, blood dripping from his bottom lip. He looks back to Lilian, his mouth opening to speak, yet all that could be heard is a gurgling noise. Kenjon's eyes roll up before he falls limp against her, Lilian's eyes wide with fear as she supports him, "Kenjon... Kenjon, wake up, please..." her voice lifts to a yell, " Get the doctor, we need a doctor... NOW!"

A small, very old looking and fat man steps through the hole in the wall. His faded green eyes look around before finaly resting on Kenjon. He smiles at seeing that he's still alive then frowns at seeing the young man in such bad condition again. He grips the satchel in his left hand before running over to Kenjon and Lilian's side. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pill, his hand moving to place it in Kenjon's mouth, only for it to be almost immediatly swallowed. Lilian looks to him, eyes wide as she speaks, "Who are you... How did you get here so fast?"

"I'm Kenjon's old doctor, the only man that can keep him alive at this point. I've been following him for months, it's about time for this spell to come out, and with all of the physical exxertion he's been putting into everything, it's going to be hard for me to bring him around at this point." the doctor says as he checks Ken's pulse and other body noises. He looks around, then points out two strong looking men, "You two, help me move this man!" His voice almost a shout as he says this, franticly trying to find a way to save his friend. The two young men that had been pointed out look between each other then back to the doctor and move to lift Ken. They follow Lilian as she leads them to her room. After laying Ken down on the bed they look to Lilian and the Doctor, nod then turn and walk out, closing the door behind them.

Kenjon Ghasps for bearth, his heart pounding, feeling almost asifit cuold expload at any moment. Kenjon's eyes open, the veins large and red, growing larger with every beat of his heart then shrinking back to normal. The veins on his arms buldge, his fists clenched together as his back arches in pain. Lilian makes quick work of undressing Kenjon, and pulls the covers up around his waist. She notices each and every vein on Kenjon's body had swollen up, the wounds had seemed to stop bleeding but with each time Kenjon coughed blood would drip from the corner of his mouth. Lilian watches his convulses, then looks to the doctor, "Is... is he having a heart attack?... Is he going to-" She's cut off by the older man's voice.

"No, he's not going to die. Just be calm and do as I say..." his eyes scan over Kenjon, watching each and every minute before his hand moves to grab Kenjon's wrist, two fingers placed over the artery on the underside. He holds his breath and looks down to his watch, reading time and guessing the tempurature. After a minute he pulls his hand back and shakes his head, "Get me a bowl of cool water and a towel. And bring a bottle of alchohol." Lilian leaves the room for a few minutes, retrieving the requested items.


End file.
